Not Giving Up
by ccootttt
Summary: Locked in battle with Bowser, mario refects upon his reasons for going through all of this. Trapped in a dungeon, Peach is close to breaking point as she is cnstantly tormented. Please read and review, much better summary at the start of the story :


_Author's Note: Okay so I'm just writing some ramblings here xD Told from Mario's point of view, and then from Peach's_

_Mario has reached the final castle, locked in battle with the dreaded Koopa King, he wonders why he puts himself through all of this, the it all becomes clear to him. Just down the hall, in the dungeon, Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is close to breaking point, when she realises just why she refuses to give in._

_My first Mario story, please review and tell me what you thought :)_

_~Mario~_

Once again, I find myself, fighting for my life in front of the ruler of a vast kingdom who if given the chance, would rip me into pieces. The hot whites of his eyes fixate on me, ready to strike once again with the flames made of pure hatred that flow from his jagged jaw. This time, he may succeed.

I'm growing weak, unable to take another blow; but I still continue to fight. Most people say I'm crazy, I think I must be to put myself through all of this. Travelling for weeks, months on end, searching for the castle which harbours the vile creature I face, all for on reason. Some people would say it's my pride, that I hate to lose, others would say I'm fighting to save the kingdom, but really, its neither of those reasons. My reason is her.

The young woman, who is locked away in the deep, dark crevices of this lowly castle is the only thing that keeps me going. Her captivating smile, her sigh of relief when she watches me burst through the door, ready to take her away from the torment she has suffered is what keeps me going. The look of pure gratitude in her crystal blue eyes is the only thing I need to fell on top of the world, yet she still thanks me until her voice is ragged and raw, offering to cater for my every whim. But I couldn't care less, so long as I know that she's safe, I'll always be happy.

But she's not safe. She's crying, I can hear her, and I can't take it. Of course I love to find her, I love to sweep her off her feet and carry her away; but when I have no choice but to sweep her off her feet, due to the crippling pain she feels in her legs, it tears me apart. When I look into her eyes, and that crystal blue has iced over, all I can see is agony. That's what gives me the anger to face this beast.

Now I stand here, as the screams of my beloved fill the castle, ready to defeat this brutal monster.

_~Peach~_

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've lost count of how long I've been held here, chained to the cold stone walls of my cell. My body aches and screams under the strain forced upon it, I think I'd rather die than undergo another brutal beating. Bowser does give me a choice, but I'd never give in to him. I'd never give him the pleasure of knowing he's broken me.

I'm not sure what's worse really, the physical pain, or the emotional torment. After so much physical torture, my mind has grown tired, giving him the perfect opportunity to worm his way inside and manipulate me. He tells me of his new conquests, whether or not its true I can't tell, but he makes it sound so real...He gloats about how my family have all perished and how my subjects have been forced into slavery, and as if all of this wasn't enough to make me feel completely and utterly helpless, he tells me of what he's done to Mario.

I think that's what makes me feel so low, the fact that I have Mario rescue me, put himself through deathly trails just to save me when I get kidnapped again. He doesn't deserve this, he shouldn't have to feel obliged to help me just because I can't defend myself. Every time I try to explain this to him, he pulls me in close and tells me not to listen to the lies Bowser is feeding me, but I just can't help it; I know they're true. Just the thought of him battling countless minions makes me shudder, I dread to think of what could happen if he's caught off guard, if he falls down a hole or mistimes a jump. I just wish he'd understand.

Oh but I'm so selfish! I say that I don't want him to risk his life for me, but I need him to save me. I can't take the torture, I just want to get out of here and wrap my arms around my saviour as he cradles me in his muscular arms.

Now I stand trembling, my legs struggling to hold my weight as I whimper helplessly. They're coming towards me, weapons in hand, ready to inflict yet more agonising pain upon my bruised body...


End file.
